Previously, computed tomography devices (CT devices) have usually been operated with the aid of operating elements, which are permanently arranged on the gantry, in particular are integrated in a casing of the gantry. Medical imaging devices can also be operated via a tablet computer. During a medical examination, which is carried out with the medical imaging device, it can be advantageous if the tablet computer can be arranged on the gantry for particular examination steps and can be used detached from the gantry for other examination steps.
DE 10 2014 226 287 A1 discloses a method for operating a medical device, having a gantry, comprising the following steps:
displaying a graphical user interface for operation of the medical device in a first output unit of a first touch-sensitive screen,
inputting operating information via the graphical user interface by way of the first input unit of the first touch-sensitive screen,
wherein the first touch-sensitive screen is arranged on the gantry and/or in the vicinity of the gantry.
US 2015/0169001 A1 discloses a medical technology system, having an imaging medical technology device, and having at least one portable operating/display unit, wherein the imaging medical technology device has a number of docking stations each having a closed surface, which are designed to establish a wireless data link with the operating/display unit and to simultaneously hold it in a defined position on the imaging medical technology device.
US 2015/0313562 A1 discloses a method for retrieving application commands relating to medical representation displayed on a touch-capable user interface of an arithmetic unit of a medical imaging system, at least comprising the following steps:    1.1. simultaneous touching of the user interface at at least two points of contact, and    1.2. displaying the application commands possible as a condition of the application situation on the user interface at the points of contact.
US 2016/0296197 A1 discloses a CT system for computerized tomography examination, in particular of a patient, at least having at least one mobile operating element for controlling the CT system, which is wirelessly connected to the CT system.